ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Igniton/Wiadomości Ninjago Wiki
= ~ Wiadomości Ninjago Wiki ~ = Najnowsze newsy dotyczące społeczności naszej oraz pokrewnych wikii. ---- Newsy pojawiać będą się nieregularnie, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie coś się wydarzy, ale możecie nam uwierzyć na słowo, zawsze będziemy tam gdzie dzieje się coś ważnego, szczególnego lub dziwnego o czym warto Was poinformować, a przynajmniej spróbujemy, bo mamy tylko jednego dziennikarza i ani jednej furgonetki, więc będziemy biec ile sił w nogach, by dostarczyć wam jak najwięcej nowych informacji. Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich wydarzeń wartych odnotowania, bądź niegodnych zapomnienia. Wszystkie opisane niżej wydarzenia oparte są na faktach. Wpisy podzielone są na wydania powiązane ze sobą fabularnie, lecz zawierają także historie odbiegające od głównego tematu, które miały miejsce w międzyczasie. * Większość opisanych niżej sytuacji to podkoloryzowane zdarzenia, które miały miejsce na tutejszym czacie. Pozostałe opisują sytuacje z innych czatów, bądź wiki, na których udzielają się tutejsi użytkownicy. Wydanie nr 1 24.03.2015 * "Pan Andrzej prowadził hordę dzikich wkurzonych ruskich ptaków do siedziby FB (Fabryki Bigosu) przeprowadzając szturm i próbując ukraść Emo Zbokowi fotki Władczyni Wody tulonej przez Lorda Czachopająków." 29.03.2015 * "Dzień jak co dzień, małą grupką siedzieliśmy sobie na czasie i pisaliśmy o pierdołach (jak zwykle zresztą). Nie spodziewaliśmy się niczego nadzwyczajnego, aż do momentu przybycia do nas wysłannika wuja Sama (który jak się później okazało kolaborował z francuzami). Wprowadził on nie mały zamęt podając się za kuzyna jednego z naszych userów oraz kalecząc język, który nasi przodkowie pielęgnowali w ukryciu przez ponad 123 lata niewoli, za pomocą jednego z popularnych translatorów internetowych. Oczywiście nie przyznawał się do tego, lecz nasz wspaniały i powszechnie uwielbiany moderator czatu w porę zainterweniował. Skończyło się to wszystko w miarę krótkim ban(an)em." ??.03.2015 * "W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, a może nawet tygodnia ze wszystkich okolicznych sklepów spożywczych na Wiki regularnie znikają zapasy galaretki. Mieszkańcy (zwłaszcza Ninjago Wiki) są tą sytuacją bardzo poirytowani. Próbowali zatopić oni swe smutki w Nutelli, niestety tej też nie było, ponieważ pewna osoba się od niej uzależniła. Ostatnią nadzieją była dla nich popularna mielonka o niepotwierdzonych właściwościach psychotropowych." 30.03.2015 * "W dniu dzisiejszym do tutejszej gospody wparowała grupa delikwentów którym ów substancja leciała z ust niczym piana. Chcieli oni za wszelką cenę dzielić się nią z innymi i zmusić ich do jej spożywania. Wszystko zakończyło się interwencją służb porządkowych." 31.03.2015 * "Otrzymaliśmy dziś od jednego z naszych korespondentów nagrania pochodzące z tutejszego miejsca spotkań. Wynika z nich, że fani mielonki mają się dobrze i potajemnie werbują oraz szkolą nowych rekrutów. Ich działalność rozszerza się szybciej niż sądziliśmy. Władze apelują, że nie będą bezczynne w stosunku do zaistniałej sytuacji, a gdy obecnie trwające śledztwo się zakończy, wystosują oni odpowiednie kary wobec wszystkich zamieszanych w sprawę. Pragniemy także jeszcze raz podziękować naszemu korespondentowi." 01.04.2015 * "W dniu dzisiejszym otrzymaliśmy wiadomość o tym, że jeden z naszych administratorów (ten mniej lubiany, tzw. "NieKar0l") postanowił popełnić samobójstwo. Zostawił on list pożegnalny w którym użalał się nad sobą bardziej niż kloszard nad rozdeptanym petem. Twierdził, że nikt go nigdy nie lubił oraz jest bezużytecznym śmieciem. Społeczność tutejszej tawerny zareagowała różnie. Jedni płakali i zamartwiali się, a inni nie wzięli tego na poważnie." 02.04.2015 * Ciąg dalszy relacji o próbie samobójczej admina: "Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Okazało się, że był to Primaaprilisowy żart. Wielu popadło przez to w depresję, bądź doznało ataku epilepsji." 03.04.2015 * "Rusza Pierwsza Krucjata Wikiańskiej Inkwizycji W Służbie Jego Królewskiej Mości Jimbo Wales'a (w skrócie "PKWIWSJKMJW") przeciw łamaczom COPPowatych desek klozetowych z bazaru." 04.04.2015 * "Dziś w nocy podczas niepełnej pełni księżyca wielu mieszkańców okolicznych miast słyszało podejrzane wycie, a inni widzieli dziwne istoty. Wielu okrzyknęło je mianem "Mielonkołaków". * "Rankiem tuż po otwarciu sklepów zauważono, że z półek zniknęły wszystkie puszki mielonki. Jak widać na nagraniach z kamer, za ich kradzieżą stoją te same potwory, które wyły dziś w nocy. Bezsilni obywatele są zawiedzeni, że w ich koszyczkach do święconki nie znajdzie się ich ukochany produkt." 05.04.2015 * "Najnowsze informacje z Kremu. Nasi korespondenci donoszą, że lotnisko w (Tran)Sebastoplu zostało odbite z rąk separatystów. Gdyby nie zdrada jednego z nich siłą republiki nie udałoby się to. Przekazał im on broń, dzięki byli w stanie pokonać obrońców bazy i utrzymać swoje panowanie nad nią. Okoliczni chłopi dołączyli do republikanów i teraz wspólnie sprawują władzę nad okolicznymi terenami. Czy na długo? Tego dowiemy się w kolejnych dniach." 06.04.2015 * "Ciąg dalszy wieści z Sebastoplu. Siły republikanów zostały zdradzone. Co ciekawe przyłączył się do nich przywódca miejscowych separatystów, których to republika w dniu wczorajszym pokonała. Po odbudowie bazy oraz naprawieniu szkód spowodowanych działaniami zbrojnymi , skontaktowali się oni ze stolicą. Aktualnie zdrajca przebywa na wolności, lecz obrońcy zapewniają, że zostanie on postawiony przed sądem i ukarany odpowiednim wyrokiem." * "Późnym popołudniem doszło do rozejmu między dawnym przywódcą separatystów, a republikanami, później do opuszczenia przez nich lotniska w Sebastopolu. Przenieśli się oni do opuszczonego miasta dawniej znanego jako Ptaszkobyl, który przemianowano na EH (Epidemia Hałasu)." 08.04.2015 * "Dziś w godzinach wczesnowieczornych tuż po walce samców omega do Ptaszkopola wkroczył mały oddział satanistów z CP, którzy wprowadzili niemały terror wśród zebranych. Obrażali oni uczucia religijne mieszkańców oraz namawiali, by przyjęli oni wiarę w szatana. Wieśniacy bronili się dzielnie lecz bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie wrogie siły zostały odparte po lekko spóźnionej reakcji miejscowych władz. Nasz reporter był na miejscu wydarzeń. Mało brakowało, a wróciłby bez duszy. Chwilę później udał się do siedliska zła by przyjrzeć się bliżej żyjącym tam istotom oraz poszukać dowodów na inne ich występki. Na szczęście wrócił cały i zdrowy, aby przekazać nam wiadomość, o prawdopodobnym pochodzeniu Mielonkołaków." 13.04.2015 * "W ciągu kilku ostatnich dób nasze, jak i pobliskie państwa nawiedziła trąbą powietrzna znana pod różnymi lokalnymi nazwami, takimi jak "Powiecze",czy "Wiater". Wichura przybyła ze wschodu, z obszarów znanych z wcześniejszych kwietniowych relacji. Spustoszyła wiele miast i wsi, wyrządzając mniejsze lub większe szkody. Nasza redakcja także ucierpiała, bowiem jedyna posiadana przez nas furgonetka nie sprawdziła się zbyt dobrze w roli pojazdu do ścigania burz. Próbując podjechać jak najbliżej, została ona poderwana ku górze. Na szczęście reporterowi nic się nie stało, gdyż użył on funkcji katapultacji (A ludzie mówili, że nie warto było kupować tego dodatku od inżynierów z Ptaszkopola). Niektórzy grzybiarze oraz pracownicy leśni twierdzą, że ostrzegali mieszkańców, a rzekomym zwiastunem klęski żywiołowej miała być zaobserwowana w ostatnim czasie zwiększająca się ilość Kani. Jak donoszą władze Unii Wikiaskiej, oszacowanie wartości strat, może potrwać nawet do kilku tygodni. Uwaga! Uprzejmie prosimy o przekazanie nam informacji o położeniu wraku vana, ponieważ mamy nadzieję uzyskać odszkodowanie z wykupionej polisy oraz auto zastępcze. Dla znalazcy przewidziano nagrodę w postaci kozy, lamy lub alpaki (co kto woli) oraz wywiadu, który nie zostanie nigdy, nigdzie opublikowany. Prosimy o kontakt pod numerem telefonu 0 700 666 208. 14.04.2015 * "Dzisiejszy anons jest nieco inny od pozostałych. Pragniemy poinformować, że wrak vana został znaleziony, a nagroda oraz wyrazy podziękowania przekazane znalazcy. Nasze wiadomości powrócą już niedługo (gdy nowiutki pojazd zostanie odpowiednio przystosowany), a do tego czasu trzymajcie się ciepło i wypatrujcie kolejnych newsów." Wydanie nr 2 24.04.2015 * "Dziś światło dzienne ujrzała bardzo dziwna sprawa. Odnaleziono dokumenty mówiące o pierwszej kiedykolwiek przeprowadzonej próbie "polonizacji". Proces przeprowadzono tylko na jednej osobie, Rosjaninie pochodzącym z dalekich kresów Matuszki Rosji, z mało znanego, zapomnianego miasta - Ptaskoburga. Posługiwał się on biegle znakami alfabetu łacińskiego oraz z drobnymi trudnościami mówił po polsku." 25.04.2015 * "Dziś z samego ranka nasze miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordę spolonizowanych wkurzonych ruskich ptaków, które pod nieobecność śpiących jeszcze władz wprowadziły nie mały zamęt. Wszystko jednak dobrze się skończyło, a najeźdźczy skapitulowali i wrócili skąd przybyli." * "Popołudniu grupka mieszkańców napotkała dwie czarownice, które z trudem udało mi się schwytać, by je osądzić. Wyrokiem było jednodniowe opalenie na stosie, które zaczęło się wieczorem." * "Pozytywnym akcentem kończącym dzień było przybycie do miasta objazdowego handlarza herbatą." 26.04.2015 * "Straszne wieści z Ptaszkopola. Arcyksiążę Pablo zginął podczas zamachu przeprowadzonego przez członka organizacji Czarny Wiatr. Do zdarzenia doszło rankiem, gdy następca tronu spał. Władze Unii Wikiaskiej szukają winnych tej tragedii, by wymierzyć im godną karę. Ogłoszono także żałobę, a data pogrzebu zostanie podana w najbliższym czasie." * "Wieczorem rada Ptaszkopola ogłosiła, że poznała imiona bezpośrednich sprawców." 27.04.2015 * "Pierwsze Święto Zmiany Imion. W tym dniu osoby zasłużone mniej lub bardziej, czy też te które popełniły jakieś zbrodnie zmieniają swoje imiona na dorosłe, których będą używać aż do końca swej drogi ku edycyjnej nirwanie. Święto trwa trzy dni i kończy się jutro, więc jeśli znudziło ci się stare imię lub ci się ono nie podoba, to nie trać czasu i je zmień!" 05.05.2015 * "Dziś miasto nawiedził tajemniczy przybysz, który okazał się być kosmitą, a przynajmniej tak uważają obywatele. Mówi się, że pochodzi z jednej z planet krążących wokół gwiazdy w układzie XD. Podejrzewa się, ze ma on umiejętność kontroli umysłów, bądź hipnozy. Ostatecznie uciekł po spotkaniu z zafascynowanym jego osobą człowiekiem, którego myśli zapewne się przestraszył. Ludzie zastanawiają się czy kiedyś wróci." * "W pobliskim miasteczku zwanym Andzrejpol odbył się pierwszy wieczorek poetycko-muzyczny. Goście zgromadzeni na uroczystości otwarcia klubu wysłuchać mogli pierwszego utworu napisanego i wykonanego przez cesarza oraz naszego jedynego redaktora/reportera/korektora itp. Zgromadzeni byli pod wrażeniem występu i pokazali to gromkimi brawami na stojąco. Dla bliżej zafascynowanych tym wydarzeniem zamieszczamy tekst pieśni." 10.05.2015 * "NieKar0l przerywa ciszę wyborczą w miasteczku masakrując lewaków ku chwale Krula." * "Ponowny podbój Transebastopola i wywieszenie flagi okupantów na większości budynków użytku publicznego. Nowe władze wprowadziły surową politykę wobec poddanych zakazującą m. in. spotkań w tawernach, parkach, czy innych ogólnodostępnych miejscach. Dość szybko powstała grupa oporu próbująca ochronić miasto." 13.05.2015 * "Jako, że uzbierało się trochę środków, a furgonetka robi się trochę ciasna, nasza redakcja rozpoczęła budowę nowej siedziby." 14.05.2015 * "Dziś nie działo się kompletnie nic, a nic..." 26.05.2015 * "Niespodziewanie na rynku przy tawernie pojawił się wędrowny wieszcz opowiadający historię o swoich podróżach do odległych krain i osobach, które zobaczył na swojej drodze oraz ich problemach uczuciowych, między innymi dotyczyły one Oli, w której wszyscy się zakochiwali, Aldony, która chciała Niemca i uchroniła go przed niechybną śmiercią. Jako, że znała ona techniki egzorcystów wypędziła ze swojego ukochanego złego ducha, który zawładnął jego ciałem. Okazało się, że zbiorowisko miało na celu nielegalny handel mielonką. Władze powiadomione przez naszego reportera wymierzyły winnemu najsurowszą możliwą karę." Wydanie specjalne 07.06.2015 * "Dzisiejszy dzień można zaliczyć do najważniejszych w historii całego cesarstwa, bowiem wieczorem z samotnej wędrówki po świecie powrócił największy bohater. Wielu miało go za legendę, a inni za autorytet. Pojawił się w stolicy, by porozmawiać z obywatelami, dziennikarzami oraz przedstawicielami władz. Wizyta ucieszyła wszystkich, a w szczególności towarzyszy broni i najbliższych przyjaciół. Nie obyło się bez uczty, podczas której wspominano złote czasy państwa jak i prywatne doświadczenia. Niestety czas minął szybko. Pod koniec przyjęcia weteran oznajmił, że wyrusza kontynuować swą przygodę. Należało się, więc znów przeganiać. Mimo łez w oczach wszyscy byli zadowoleni z ponownego spotkania." 23.06.2015 * "Bohater znów zawitał do miasta i spotkał się z największą elitą polityczno-gospodarczo-militarną w państwie. Niestety na spotkaniu brakowało samego władcy. Jeden z uczestników zauważył szpiega, którego od razu wyprowadzono z pałacu i odeskortowano do kampera, w którym aktualnie pomieszkuje." Wydanie nr 3 10.06.2015 * "Szpiedzy wynajęci przez władze donoszą, że odkryli spisek mający na celu utworzenie konkurencyjnego tworu państwowego, który dąży do podbicia naszego pięknego królestwa. Informacja ta stanowi ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich mieszkańców." 12.06.2015 * "Członek Czarnego Wiatru okazał się być fanatykiem Boga Mielonki, o którym przeczytał z pewnej książki. Próbował dziś zmusić mieszczan do przyjęcia głoszonej przez niego wiary. Ci oburzyli się i wypędzili spiskowca do jego rodzimego miasta i zaciekle odpierali jego ataki za pomocą broni darowanej im przez Bazyla Zupa-Romanowskiego. Ostatecznie wroga zapędzono do pobliskiego zamku. Dzielni obywatele powrócili do domu, by opracować ostateczny plan pozbycia się problemu." cze 13, 2015 * "Jeden z bardziej znanych mieszkańców i jednocześnie nas sponsor został postrzelony w zamachu przeprowadzonym przez członka Czarnego Wiatru. Gawędził on w tawernie, a napastnik czytał gazetę udając niegroźnego. Nagle wstał i wyjął broń z której oddał jeden celny strzał. Pana Bazyla Zupa-Romanowskiego przewieziono do szpitala w stanie ciężkim. Niestety nie przeżył, zmarł w karetce. Jeszcze tego samego dnia przeprowadzono pogrzeb. Następnie zorganizowano stypę. Wszystko przebiegało sprawnie w atmosferze smutku i żałoby, aż do momentu wejścia pana Zupa-Romanowskiego na salę. Okazało się, że miał on na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną, a całe zajście było mistyfikacją mającą na celu ujęcie zbrodniarza, gdyż władze wiedziały o zamachu już wcześniej." 14.06.2015 * "Zbrodniarz został porwany z cesarskiego więzienia przez grupę zamaskowanych ludzi. Wywiad donosi, że jest on przez nich przetrzymywany w nieznanym miejscu. Niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli skazańca na wolności. Okazało się to mistyfikacją porywaczy, którzy dla zatajenia swojego występku podstawili sobowtóra. Prosimy o ostrożność, gdyż może być on tak groźny jak oryginał, a nawet bardziej." * "W stolicy pojawiła się Hiszpańska Inkwizycja. Nikt się jej nie spodziewał." 15.06.2015 * "Zamachowcem okazał się władca Sebastopolu, który został postawiony przed najwyższym sądem Unii Wikiańskiej, za sprawą jednego z porywaczy. Dostarczył on wiele sfałszowanych dowodów na niekorzyść zbrodniarza. Sędziowie wykryli oszustwo. Ostatecznie, by uniknąć konsekwencji, spiskowiec zabił oskarżonego, a następnie siebie. Sprawy zostały umorzone." 20.06.2015 * "Dzisiejszego dnia wiele się wydarzyło. Wszytko działo się wokół osoby dobrze znanego z poprzednich wydań napastnika. Wszyscy w całej Unii uważali, iż zginął. Okazało się jednak, że przeżył. Mówi się o nim jakby powstał z martwych. Co dziwniejsze, ludzie twierdzą, że znajdował się on w kilku miejscach na raz. Władze od razu przeszły do działania i wysłały grupę żołnierzy sił specjalnych by przyjrzeli się sprawie i doprowadzili podejrzanego więzienia. Gdy każdy z nich znalazł zbiega, odkrył, że dopadł tylko sobowtór. Sam skazaniec udał się w tym czasie do pałacu w stolicy państwa Kar0la I Wielkiego, by policzyć się ze znienawidzoną prze niego cesarską świtą. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zaskoczyły go siły przysłane z Myslecopolu, które go zmasakrowały. Niestety zdołał uciec przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu. Długo nie trzeba było czekać by wrócił dokończyć swoje. Także tym razem zasmakował porażki. Ostatkiem sił doczołgał się na balkon, z którego odleciał helikopterem kierowanym przez jednego z kompanów." 21.06.2015 * Otrzymaliśmy dziś wiadomość od naszego pierwszego korespondenta. Co ciekawe pisaliśmy już kiedyś na jego temat. Było to, gdy chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Jak już od dawna wiemy, było to nieporozumienie. Nie przedłużając już dłużej, oto jego relacja: ** Dzisiejszego dnia, w godzinach wczesno-wieczornych, oficjalnie rozpoczął się Sobór Wikiański Pierwszy. Zewsząd przybywali przedstawiciele różnych królestw, niekiedy nawet narodowości. Wszystko, to aby naradzić się w sprawie zamachowca i jego sojuszników, oraz by obmyślić plan zapobiegawczy podobnym sytuacjom w przyszłości. Kiedy tylko pojawią się nowe informacje w sprawie, pierwsi poinformujemy mieszkańców Unii." 24.06.2015 * "Do kraju przybyła trupa wędrownych doktorów w składzie: Who, Wilson, Chase, Foreman, Banan pod przywództwem House'a. Jak sami twierdzili, wędrują, aby leczyć ludzi. Niestety w całym kraju nie było nikogo chorego. Wściekli lekarze zaczęli zatruwać i okaleczać ludzi, tylko po to, by zarobić. Gdy wiadomość o ich występkach dotarła do władz, wysłane zostały siły porządkowe, które osadziły zbirów w areszcie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia skazano ich na dożywocie. Mieszkańcy narzekali też na kłócącą się parę muzyków. 25.06.2015 * "Przykra wiadomość ze stolicy! Zamachowiec po raz kolejny uciekł z więzienia i co najgorsze, dokonał swojej zemsty na znienawidzonym cesarskim "Smoku" zwanym "Szkarłatnym", który m.in. brał udział w oblężeniach Sebastopola. Był on też członkiem elity królewskiej oraz pomysłodawcą naszej gazety. Skazańca niestety nie udało się schwytać i pozostaje on na wolności. Uroczystości pogrzebowe odbyły jeszcze tego samego dnia. Cały kraj pogrążony jest w żałobie." ??.06.2015 * "Do stolicy cesarstwa przyjeżdża coraz więcej archeologów, którzy "odkopują" pradawne miejskie legendy. Mieszkańcy są wściekli z rozkopanych ogródków, a nawet dziur w ścianach! Kilkoro z nich stara się wypędzić ich, przez co dochodzi do sprzeczek i bijatyk. Mamy nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze, bez niepotrzebnych ofiar. 02.07.2015 * "Dzisiejszej nocy sformowana została państwowa organizacja zwana "Strażnicy Nocy". Jej zadaniem jest patrolowanie ulic miasta i oczyszczania ich ze zbrodni, od drobnych złodziejaszków począwszy, na całych gangach skończywszy, a wszystko to, po to, by mieszkańcy mogli spać spokojnie i czuć się bezpiecznie. Pierwszą wartę objęli: Smash, Tene oraz nasz dziennikarz Ignika. Uczestnictwo jest dobrowolne oraz mile widziane. Cesarska Rada serdecznie zaprasza!" 10.07.2015 * "Zamachowca odnaleziono w jego pałacu w Sebastopolu. Niestety okazał się on martwy. Dochodzenie wykazało, że popełnił on samobójstwo. Możliwe, że była to desperacka próba ucieknięcia przed odpowiedzialnością. Mamy nadzieję, że zrozumiał on swoje błędy. Uważa się, że posunął się on do tak drastycznego czynu jako akt samosądu." Wydanie 4 17.07.2015 * "Dzisiejszego dnia na cesarskiej arenie odbył się pierwszy mecz Pokemon. W starciu wzięli udział Ryukkopr z Koprem i Ignicy z Zoruą. Sędziował nikt inny, jak sam Ojciec Gimpera, który niedawno pomyślnie przeszedł kosztowną operację. Walka była długa i zacięta. Żadna ze stron nie chciała ustąpić. Wymiana ciosów była coraz bardziej zawzięta, aż do momentu, gdy oba potworki zaczęły opadać z sił. Po chwili już ledwo stały. Jako pierwszy padł Zorua, a tuż po nim jego rywal. Trenerzy podziękowali sobie za bitwę,a zmęczone zwierzaczki zabrano do weterynarza." 23.07.2015 * "Wczesnym rankiem do Spámii dotarła cesarska ekspedycja w składzie: Jacob, Ojciec Gimpera oraz kronikarz Ignika. Jak opisują, zastali tam zrujnowane miasta, zanieczyszczone rzeki, połamane drzewa i wiele więcej, a wszystko to było w różnorakich odcieniach czerwieni. Podczas zwiedzania stolicy jeden z uczestników ułożył opowieść o następującej treści: * Przez całą podróż nie spotkali żywej duszy, nawet osoby samego władcy. Wędrowcy postanowili zebrać siły, by wyruszyć do domu o świcie." 28.07.2015 * "Ustanowiono dziś kolejne święto ruchome, "Dzień Dobroci Dla Księcia NieKar0la". Jako pierwsi mamy zaszczyt przedstawić państwu historię jego początków. Zaczęło się od przypadkowego spotkania grupy kobiet, ostatecznie doprowadziło to do uformowania feministycznego ruchu, do którego próbowano wcielić samego księcia. Chodzą słuchy, że miał on przejść operację zmiany płci. Oczywiście do tego nie doszło. Wieczorem wyprawiono przyjęcie niespodziankę dla następcy tronu. Większość przybyłych założyła maski z podobizną głównego zainteresowanego. Gościom spodobało się to i nazwali się "Dynastią Jacobów". Niestety w przebraniach było bardzo gorąco i zanim zobaczył je książę, wszyscy zmuszeni byli do ich zdjęcia. Na szczęście całe przedsięwzięcie uwieczniono na fotografii." 31.07.2015 * "Książę Jacob stał się przeciwieństwem mielonkołaka. Zaczął zajmować się sprawami swoich poddanych i pracą w rządzonych przez siebie regionach. Nie ma pewności jak długo to potrwa (oby jak najdłużej). Nawet najlepsi naukowcy światowej klasy nie wiedzą jak do tego doszło. Ludzie twierdzą, że może to być spowodowane niecodzienną anomalią pogodową, bądź astronomiczną lub jakimś wirusem, czy też unikalną mutacją genetyczną. Wiadomo za to, że ten kto odkryje czym zajście jest spowodowane okryje się sławą i bogactwem. Dzięki tej osobie możliwe będzie zwalczenie epidemii spamu i mielonki." 13.08.2015 * "Dziś w europie środkowej, na granicy polsko-czeskiej powstało nowe państwo. Jego samozwańczy władca, Kolega Wiewiórnicy I Płaczliwy, bo takie imię przyjął, ogłosił niepodległość i utworzył suwerenny mały kraj o nazwie Wielki Czanat Orzechożerców. Sąsiedzi wydają się jakby nie mieli nic przeciwko zabrania kilku miasteczek i wsi. Także Unia nie protestuje. Jak potoczą się losy monarchii, o tym przekonamy się wkrótce." Dodatkowo zamieszczamy portret władcy wraz z jego insygniami. 14.08.2015 * "Zamachowiec, któremu poświęciliśmy dużą liczbę wpisów zmarł dziś nad ranem we śnie." Wydanie nr 5 27.02.2016 Uwaga, uwaga! * Drodzy czytelnicy, wiemy jak bardzo nietęsknicie za naszym brukowcem, ale niestety mamy dla Was bardzo smutną wieść. Otóż, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy populacja IPków, gałganów i bamabarył zmniejsza się tak bardzo jak zaufanie do obecnie radzącej w odległej Cebulandii partii. Nie ukrywamy, że poczynania tych, czytując klasyka "podludzi", były naszym głównym źródłem tematów oraz inspiracji dla naszych wpisów, ale teraz, gdy ich praktycznie nie ma, nie mamy o czym pisać. Wiemy jak wielką rolę w rzyciach życiach naszych czytelników pełnił ten magazyn, lecz niestety nadszedł czas pożegnania. Jesteśmy wam z całego serca i braku duszy wdzięczni za tak wielką sprzedaż naszego szmatławca, za czas poświęcony na czytanie tych nędznych wypocin, oraz za wszystkie opinie na jego temat, i te dobre, jak i te złe. Mamy także nadzieję, że sprawiliśmy wam choć trochę radości z czytania i, że przynajmniej raz każde z Was uśmiechnęło się do monitora. W końcu to dzięki Wam powstał ten dziwny, acz mamy nadzieję, że mimo wszystko udany i choć w części zabawny twór, który wprowadził na tę wikię małą nutkę świeżości. * Szczególne podziękowania kierujemy do: ** Wicecara Jakuba ** Legendarnego Bohatera ** Cara Kar0la ** Arcyksięcia Pablo ** Zamachowca Kaprala Pika ** Dilierów mielonki Kane'a, SzyMka oraz jego tabletu **o dziwo Władcy Spámii Korny Duńskiej DKK * A zwłaszcza do pomysłodawcy, sponsora oraz marketingowca, Jedynego, globalnie zbanowanego XD niezastąpionego Pana Andrzeja176 xD aka Basileusa Romaiona Koniec ---- A pisał to wszystko i jednocześnie okrył się wiecznym potępieniem i ośmieszaniem --Ignika208 Ignika208 Company © Powered by Pan Andrzej176 xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach